Lupin get's cured
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Renee Lupin has been searching for a cure her entire life. Fem Lupin, fem Draco. a bit of romance


**Work of fanfiction and a one shot.**

When Severus opened the door to the defence of the dark arts classroom he frowned when he saw Harry Potter being coached by Lupin.

The woman smiled at him when she saw him while he put a goblet on her desk.

'Harry time to stop.' She said. before walking to the desk and drinking what was in the goblet.

Harry nodded and disappeared out of the door.

'Scared cub.'

Snape gave her an smirk.

'Got something for you?' Lupin said before she picked up some parchment which she gave to Snape.

When the man read what was written on it his eyes grew. A challenge finally.

'The rewards won't be great.' Lupin said. 'But I can reward you.'

The dark dressed man smirked before leaving he had research to do.

The next day in potion class professor Snape seemed distracted he sat at his desk and was scribbling things one some parchment.

He did not scold or praise anyone.

'That was one weird class. He was like professor Binns.' Exclaimed Hermione. Beside her Harry nodded.

'Who cares?' better an absent minded teacher then one who is breathing down your neck.' Said Ron.

Both other students nodded.

That evening professor Severus Snape was brewing.

The man who made this calculations was a genius in his mind,

When the potion was finished he laughed, I am a genius.' He exclaimed loudly.

Meanwhile a werewolf was lying in the shrieking shack. No one to play with.. She hoped dawn would be soon. She felt lonely.

The next morning she was given a draught by Snape.

When she drank it she felt something in herself.

'_An animagi,'_ She realised

Before Severus knew he was kissed on the lips and dragged away.

Professor McGonagall who was passing by grinned.

'_Passing the broom closets stage.._' She thought to herself while grinning.

Sitting beside Dumbledore she said_._

'You are replacing Severus Albus. While Fillius and I take the defence classes.

'Something made miss Lupin very happy.'

The teachers and headmaster laughed at her words.

Potions with the headmaster were fun Draca decided. Uncle Sev was great but the headmaster had make them candy. But were was Uncle Sev?

'Headmaster were is professor Snape? She asked after the lesson.

'A bit busy with a project with professor Lupin,; The man said with twinkling eyes.

Draca nodded before leaving.

Meanwhile Severus waked up with a woman in his arms.

He smiled while stroking her locks.

'Hey superman.' The woman whispered.

Severus smirked at her words.

'I wanted to drag you away since fourth year.' She said.

'But there was Lily and that dumb stunt of Sirius. And now you accomplish something were I searched years for.'

'Yes I am your hero little damsel.' Replied Snape

'Little huh? I prefer the term petite' .Renee said before they went for another round.

The next month Professor Lupin was not sick and after the full moon an article was on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

**Lycanthropy finally curable.**

**By Amanda Jones.**

**Yes readers you read it correctly through the investigation work of Renee Lupin. Defence of the dark arts professor at Hogwarts and her colleague Potion master Severus Snape his brewing skills there is now a cure to the dreadful curse of Lycanthropy.**

**Miss Lupin who suffered from lycanthropy since she was a young child being bitten at the age of four by Fenrir Greyback had spent most of her adult life looking for a cure.**

**That's right people some of us went to school with a werewolf.**

**But said former werewolf now has to register with the animagus registration the cure made her a wolf animagus.**

'**Now more double monthly's for me.' She told this reporter with a smile on her face.**

**Beside her professor Snape explained some more on the potion.**

'**It turns the werewolf into an animagus a wolf to be exact. I will spare you the details but it works greatly the only thing that remains are the eyes.' The man said while looking at miss Lupin.**

**This writer thinks she hears wedding bells in the future.**

Most students gasped and looked at the head table

At The head table professor Lupin blushed while Snape glared and Dumbledore and McGonagall smirked while holding her hand out to professor Flitwick who placed a few coins in it while smiling.

Renee had the first years first that day sitting back on her desk she smiled at her students.

'Who first?' She asked with a smile.

A boy raised his hand.

'Are you really cured?'

Professor Lupin nodded before shifting in a wolf and nuzzling the boy.

The boy giggled while many girls cooed.

When shifting backs she sat herself on her desk.

'This isn't a nice way to become an animagus.' She said.

All her students nodded.

'Well on with class then.' She said with a smile on her face.

The first years had scattered over the house tables.

There were even a few Slytherin first years sitting at the Gryffindor table.

'I am happy for her and I think the first years really enjoyed their classes with her this morning.' Hermione exclaimed.

Both Harry and Ron nodded. Ron did not even complained about the Slytherins sitting at their table.

'It was great.' Astoria Greengrass a Slytherin first year exclaimed.

'She shifted in to a wolf and nuzzled Benny before shifting back. Her lesson was on difference use of magic for defending yourself. It was great how she used a mouth washing charm as a defence.'

Hermione smirked. 'No more potty mouths boy's.'

Both her friends laughed.

'But mum.' Whined Ron in mockery.

Hermione smirked at his words 'Am I really the babysitter of you two?' she asked almost the entire people at the table laughed.

'No miss Poppins.' Said a smirking Harry with a straight face.

Hermione giggled at her friend his words.

'Last time I checked my first name was Hermione not Mary.'

The black haired boy grinned while people around them who got the joke laughed.

Hermione laughed to.

That evening Harry was looking through his album and noticed that professor Lupin looked like a girl who had her arms around his parents. Standing up he picked up the album and rushed through the common room.

"Harry! Where are you going curfew is near.' Exclaimed Hermione Harry ignored her.

When he arrived at the office of professor Lupin he met the bane of his existence Draca Malfoy standing in front of the door.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'Looking for professor Snape not that it is any of your business.' Said the girl.

For a few moments they squabbled before laughter of some people made them stop.

'They remind me of a certain couple.' Said a grinning professor Lupin.

'Indeed. James and Lily at their best.' Said a grinning professor Snape.

'Sorry uncle Sev for some reason I was worried.' The girl said.

'Worrying about becoming a godmother at your age?'

The girl blushed at his word while saying. 'Too much information.'

The man smirked.

'And why are you here mister Potter?' Asked professor Lupin who had a bit of a deshelled look.

'Harry held up the album showing her a picture.

The woman smiled.' Get in kids. History just started.'

Both the boy and the girl were led in her office.

**Next year Yule ball.**

'Where is your date mister Potter?' asked professor McGonagall.

'She takes her time ma'am. Beautiful as she is.'

The woman and the girls around him smirked.

'Already being complimented. Harry you are improving.' Draca said. when she appeared wearing a white gown

'I am a good boy.' He replied with a cheeky grin.

'In your dreams.' Replied Draca.

All the champions their dates and the professor laughed at the girl her words

_Í think marriage quarters are in need_..' Mused McGonagall with a smile on her face.

The dance was fun both professor Snape and miss Lupin were dancing together her becoming the junior potion mistress had saved her from becoming a victim of the defence curse. Many students expected a baby soon seeing her belly.

Draca and Harry also danced the night away..


End file.
